farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Project at Eden's Gate
The Project at Eden's Gate is a doomsday cult and armed terrorist paramilitary group, led by Joseph Seed and his siblings during the events of Inside Eden's Gate and Far Cry 5. Locals refer to members of the cult as "Peggies", which stands for 'P'roject at 'E'den's 'G'ate. They are highly militaristic with a large arsenal of weaponry to oppress non-believers. However, unlike the past enemy factions of the'' Far Cry'' series, they are not as well-armed or well-trained in formal military training as a traditional paramilitary groups like the Privateers, Royal Army, or Mercenaries. Despite their lack of military-grade weapons, they are the first enemy to own attack aircraft. However, their aircraft are either modified WWII-era fighters or agricultural planes outfitted with machine gun hardpoints. They are also known to utilize scorched-earth tactics as well as terror/demoralization strategies, destroying farms and other potential supplies of the Resistance, taking hostages, as well as desecrating the cemeteries and graves belonging to the community. Joseph's siblings all seem to utilize some form of Mind Control to mentally subvert them. Faith uses a drug called Bliss to create frenzied druggies she calls "Angels", while Jacob uses Mind-Control Music to activate Manchurian Agents. In the prequel, John pours a neon blue liquid that may or may not be Bliss into the river used to baptize new converts to the cult, and Faith adds the same liquid into the tea she gives Sara. History According to The Word of Joseph, the Project at Eden's Gate was started in Rome, Georgia by Joseph after hearing the Voice and recruiting his brothers. After a police accusation over their role in the disappearance of a man, Joseph decided to move the congregation to a rural part of the country, settling on Hope County on accounts of its name and defensibility. Along the way, Eden's Gate continued to build up a large congregation, though being constantly monitored by the police and FBI. By the time they arrived, they were numbering in the hundreds. After arriving, John was able to use his fortune in acquiring land for the Project, and his legal skills in defending the Project. In the time since, more people joined the project due to its moral code and support system, Faith being one of them. By the events of Far Cry 5, Joseph had declared the apocalyse imminent, and the Project has moved towards seizing land and forcibly recruiting people to reach its goals. Ranks The Project is made up of a number of cultists of differing ranks. Recently converted members are referred to as "Followers" and are only armed and armored very basically, with some only armed with baseball bats or other melee weapons. The Project's security forces are better equipped and trained than the Followers, and wear heavier clothing and body armor. The most elite are the Chosen, who usually appear in weaponized planes but are also occasionally found supporting other members on the ground. The three basic ranks of the Project are Pistolero, Assaulter and Defender. The Pistolero is armed with the 1911 and is the weakest enemy in the game, rarely taking cover and dealing very little damage with their pistols. The Assaulter is the most basic and common enemy in the game, using the AR-C and grenades. The Defender is similar to the Assaulter, but wears body armor that gives them more durability, and prefers to stay at a distance and use suppressive fire. Special ranks of the Project include: *Berserkers: Cultists armed with shotguns who charge relentlessly at their enemies. They will throw smoke grenades to disorient their target while rushing in. *Brawler: Cultists armed with baseball bats. They charge at their targets and attempt to bludgeon them. *Sniper: Cultists armed with sniper rifles who prefer to guard rooftops and other high places. They are much more perceptive than other enemies and very accurate, rarely missing a shot. *Rocketeer: Cultists armed with rocket launchers. Their rockets can easily destroy vehicles and hit enemies behind cover. *Hunter: Cultists armed with compound bows. Like snipers, they prefer to stay at a distance, but are more aggressive and will strafe back and forth while shooting arrows. Sometimes, they will light their arrow on fire to flush the player out of hiding. They use Judges to attack. *Heavy Gunner: Cultists armed with LMGs. They are the most durable common enemies in game and require a large amount of bullets to kill. Powerful sniper rifles can kill them in only a couple of hits. They will charge their enemies like Berserkers while laying down a large volume of fire. *Flamer: Cultists armed with flamethrowers. They are incredibly dangerous and can leave everything around them in flames. *The Chosen: Special enemies who often appear in airplanes to attack the player. They sometimes appear on ground as well, armed with a bow or assault rifle. They are very durable on foot and are much faster and aggressive than other enemies. *VIP: VIPs are cult leaders identified by their different appearance, Bliss emanating from their heads, and a red crown tag. They are slightly more resistant than regular enemies and award 75 Resistance Points when killed. *Herald: A rank only held by Joseph's siblings, they are in charge of the cults resources, recruitment and regions. *Angels: Brain-dead Bliss addicts who can only be killed by a shot to the head, uses mostly melee attacks. *Judges: Wolves domesticated through Bliss by Jacob Seed tasked to hunt down escaped Eden's Gate prisoners. Utilized by Hunters. Members *Joseph Seed - Cult leader. *Jacob Seed - Herald, head of security. *John Seed - Herald, lawyer, head of indoctrination and influence *Faith Seed - Herald, head of drug distribution. *The Chosen - The cult elite soldiers. *The Cook - Tasked Flamer to execute. . *Feeney - Head chemist. *Holly - member. *Dawn - member. Trivia *According to Joseph, the Voice is the Voice of the Creator. *The Project at Eden's Gate recruits largely from the marginalized in society. *The Project at Eden's Gate largely preaches an isolationist stance from society, considering it irredeemable, with isolation and a simple lifestyle and strict moral code necessary for survival. *The Project at Eden's Gate and plot for Far Cry 5 ''is very similar to the Waco siege, when the Branch Davidians led by David Koresh locked themselves inside the compound to fight against the ATF and FBI. *The name is a reference to the Heaven's Gate Away Team, a real-life cult that committed suicide because they believed that Comet Hale-Bopp was followed by a spaceship designed to take them away. *There are documents in the game that reveal the US government is actually aware of the Cult Activities and has a plan in place to bring them down, this is further proved by speaking with Willis Huntley who also says The Cult has popped up on the government radar. *Most male Project members have beards. According to ''Far Cry Absolution, all male members have beards and tattoos while female members have long unkempt hair. It is unclear if all women have tattoos. * The Cult logo bears a strong resemblance to the Church Of Scientology cross. * The Cult logo is slightly different per region, in Joseph's Compound it is a black cross on a white background, in John's region it is a white cross on a black background, in Faith's region it is a black cross on a pale green background, and in Jacob's region it is a white cross on a red background. The selection of background colors is interesting because they are the same as the colors of the horses of the Four Horsemen (white (Joseph) is the conqueror (he sends his people to conquer Hope County and, after the Collapse, the New World), black (John who bought the farmers' land and took their produce) is famine, red (Jacob) is the bringer of war who makes men kill each other, and pale green is Death (or plague) (Faith) who is followed by Hades (the land of the dead - Faith is indeed followed by a legion of Angels who are, for all intents and purposes, zombies or living dead). This is further supported by a key image depicting Joseph, Jacob, John, and Faith riding on a white, red, black, and pale horse respectively. * The Cult also has two variations of the American Flag, One where the stars are replaced with small Cult Logos and another the same however a large cross in the middle of the smaller crosses. * The Cult's militancy is very similar to that of the real-life Peoples Temple cult, the Peoples Temple had trained soldiers who would attack cult members trying to leave and even outsiders. U.S Congressman Leonidas Ryan was one of the victims of these armed cultists. * The Cult has various small buildings in Joseph's Compound labelled in Latin the sins: Lust, Sloth, Greed, Envy, and Gluttony. Possibly used to "atone" new members. * Ironically, The Project doesn't have any buildings or even calling cards for the sins Wrath and Pride which are two sins shown repeatedly committed by the Project shown by their dominating and Soveirgn rule over Hope County, and Rebutting the theory that Joseph did all of this out of Pride or just a hint to the Resist ending when Joseph calls you out for having the sin of Pride. * The Father also bears resemblance to the leader of the People's Temple, James Jones and Branch Davidians, David Koresh. * Project Edens Gate is also very similar to the Rajneeshees or currently as OSHO, a Hindu-like religious group who tried to forcefully take over Wasco County Oregon in the mid-1980s. * They believe that they can open the gate, so they can enter the Garden of Eden. * The game’s “Throbber” is the cult’s logo spinning around. pt-br:Culto do Portão do Éden Gallery cult bazooka.png|Cult RPG Launcher cult hunter.png|Cult Hunters and a Cult Sniper cult pyro.png|Cult Flamethrower cult radio operator.png|Cult Alarm-Operator cult sniper.png|Cult Sniper and Cult Gunner Cult Alarm-Operator Artwork.jpg|Cult Alarm-Operator Artwork armored cultist.jpg|armoredcultist|link=armedcultist23243234 Category:Project at Eden's Gate Category:Inside Eden's Gate